You think you're Special, But you're just like me.
by Pigasas
Summary: My muses made me write this. I think it's rather nice. It's not a fluffy story but rather more intense and mellow about Draco Malfoy, Our own Dragon of Malicious Faith. Read, I have confidence that it doesn't suck, but careful there is some mature langaug


" You didn't know that, Malfoy, didn't you

A/N: YAY! A story from me!! Although it seems that I'm the only one cheering. *pouts* Well with no further ado. 

You think you're Special, But you're just like me.

Special, you think your special   
You do, I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me and, you walk around on me 

Just one more fight about your leadership   
And I will straight up leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed (yeah) 

- My Way by Limp Bizkit

"You didn't know that, Malfoy, didn't you? Of course you didn't, _Daddy_ wouldn't let you think on your own would he? He should be proud, his son is a competent idiot who doesn't deserve the title of Head boy, as much as I deserve being Head girl." Hermione gave him a disdainful, sneering smile and walk over to Harry and Ron. 

Draco was standing fuming and sneering right back at her.

"I sincerely wish Malfoy would fall off the face of the earth, Death-Eater scum asshole. Then again it's rather pitiful I'm concerning myself with a person like him." Hermione spoke condescendingly knowing fully well that Malfoy could hear every word, and loving every moment of it. Send little words of spikes into his heart and see if I care, Hermione chuckled. 

"Uh, Hermione are you okay? You're laughing for no reason. Maybe Malfoy is getting to you." Harry spoke while Ron looked over Hermione while sending venomous looks towards Malfoy.

"No, I'm fine let's go we have more important things to attend to."

Draco stood feeling ice-cold. Then he felt like him was on fire. The Ice- Hearted was now an All- Consuming fire. How dare she, Draco thought raging, then again everyone is like that. They called him the Ice- hearted, but they ever looked at themselves? Have they? 

They say 'he'll turn out just like his father' and 'and oh look at that brat, so spoiled and rotten'. The sneering faces always looked down at me, or worse yet – their eyes oh so eagerly searching and taking in everything will suddenly glazed and smooth over when they see me like I'm some kind of filth. The worst thing in Hogworts is that bitch – Granger. That smart ass, prissy, bigot Granger. She thinks she's always right, but I know that I'm the only one who sees through her. 

She's insecure, scared, determined, and at times brazen. Even I have to admit that she's smart. I think I love and hate her because she's just like me, but the line between love and hate is too thin and blurry for me to judge.

"Wake up Malfoy, or are you going to try and burn a hole through me?" Hermione smirked, while wondering why Malfoy was staring at her like that.

Then the strangest thing happened. Draco Malfoy looked straight into her eyes and conjured up a strange flower. The petals were at times dark then white and the stem silky smooth, but held the sharpest thorns. The flower was scary, frightening, and hateful but beautiful, perfect, and the symbol of love. Hermione stood stunned in surprise and as she received the flower she accidentally pricked herself with one of the thorns of the flower. Draco took her bleeding hand and put it in his mouth almost as if he was tasting the essence of her blood. He spoke while still looking at her with his silver greenish eyes, "Careful, you might hurt yourself with the unknown and the unknown is more complicated then you think." 

Draco Malfoy left and headed toward his dorm. His cloak bellowed behind him in waves in accord with his strides.

***

My decision is made, Draco thought satisfied. I won't be like my father or anyone else. The name that binds me as 'The Dragon of Malicous Faith', is just that – a name.

***

Draco Malfoy was dreaming. He was floating in a spiral of colors. Blacks, Red, Yellow, Blue, and White as the pillars of the five-pointed star he was floating on. In between the pillars was every hue imaginable. He was floating in a ball of silver and gold. Then he understood his own words. 'The unknown is more complicated then you think'.

Then he woke up. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Miss Hermione Granger awoke from the same dream. 

***

Draco stood up rather shaken. Then he suddenly felt pulled. Resigning to his fate he went along all the way outside until he could see the reluctantly rising sun. What startled him was that he wasn't the only one there. 

Hermione was here with him.

"Hermione." She turned around. 

"Draco- "

"Shh. There's no need to explain. I don't understand you, but in a way I do." Tilting his head, he slowly brought his lips down to hers.

Fin.

Sooo… did you like it? Well, if you did can you review me? I would really appreciate that. The review is one of the important items that keeps you from quitting writing ever again. BTW read and review my other stories, they're not _that_ bad. Please remember, Review! 


End file.
